I never knew
by Lady Caetlyn
Summary: Ron is upset about being alone. He never knew that someone was interested in him...(This is **slash**)


I Never Knew

Rating: PG-13 for kissing.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of JK Rowling. This is slash. If you don't care for it, don't read it.

Category: Romance with some angst. 

Feedback: Please. All flames, however, will be deflected and thrown back on you.  Constructive criticism is welcome.

Summary: Ron and Neville discover their feelings for one another.

________________________________________________________

Neville found Ron lying on his bed. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying. "Are you ok, Ron?"

"No. Go away." Ron turned away from Neville

"You are upset about Harry and Seamus aren't you?" Neville asked gently.

"Sort of." Ron said sadly. "I had always hoped, always thought that Harry would one day see me as more than just his best friend. I've had a crush on him for so long. I guess I was kidding myself. I know he's liked Seamus for over a year now." The tears started again. "I just want him to be happy, Neville, and he is happy, but it..it.."

"Hurts, right?" Neville finished. He pulled Ron into a hug. "I know how it feels to see the person you like and want with someone else. At least he is still your best friend, right?"

"I suppose." Ron found himself resting his head on Neville's shoulder. "It's still hard, though. I feel so alone. Hermione is dating Terry Boot in Ravenclaw, Dean is with Parvati, Seamus and Harry are now together. Even Draco Malfoy has someone. It just seems like no one is interested in me."

Neville thought for a moment. He had liked Ron since fourth year. He had been afraid that Ron, as well as his dorm mates, would laugh at him if he said anything. So he kept his distance, watching the object of his affections from afar. When he found out that Ron liked Harry, he thought that his chances with Ron had gone out the window, that Ron and Harry would naturally end up together.

He wasn't sure if he should say something right now though, when Ron was so upset about Harry. He might think that Neville was only trying to make him feel better. On the other hand, though, if he didn't tell him now, he might never get the chance, or he would lose his nerve. He had to tell Ron how he felt. Now. He took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_, he thought. "You are wrong, Ron. I know someone who is very interested in you. He has been for a long time."

Ron pulled away from Neville. "Really?" He asked in disbelief. "Who?"

Neville's blue eyes met Ron's brown ones for a second. Ron saw several emotions in Neville's eyes. He felt his stomach do flip-flops. Neville liked him? He found that hard to believe. He thought Neville had been interested in Percy, his older brother. "You..you like me Neville? I thought you and Percy…"

"No, Ron. Percy has always liked Oliver. I had a crush on him, yes, but I don't anymore. I know you don't feel the same about me, and I understand, but I thought you should know?" He trailed off nervously, and dropped his gaze.

Ron pondered this for a moment. He had been so wrapped up in his feelings for Harry that he had not noticed that Neville was always watching him lately, that the blond boy always seemed nervous in his presence. He studied Neville for a moment. He had become quite handsome. He was a good friend to everyone, and liked by their dorm mates. He was a very gentle and trusting person. Ron realized that he trusted Neville, almost as much as he trusted Harry.

"I..I don't know what to say, Neville. I never knew." Ron took Neville's hands in his own. "I'm flattered that you like me. I would be willing to take a chance on this, if you want to." He leaned over and kissed Neville softly before the boy could say anything.

Neville was surprised to feel Ron's lips on his. They were soft and warm. He returned Ron's kiss, pulling him closer.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. When they broke apart, Neville smiled. "Thank you." He whispered. Ron kissed him again, a deeper kiss this time. His arms wrapped around Neville, and they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. They became so engrossed in one another that they did not hear the door to their room open.

Harry and Seamus watched the scene in front of them. "Perhaps we should leave them alone, love." Harry kissed Seamus's neck.

"I agree." Seamus replied. "Dean won't be back for a while, and we can go somewhere else."

The door closed as quietly as it had opened, and the two boys were left alone to discover one another.

Please Review.  Thanks.


End file.
